LOVE    Lust Obstructs Vile Engangements
by Slytherinian
Summary: Draco knows the time has come for him to do what the Dark Lord asked of him, but will the girl he loves find a way to keep him from it? Dramione :  ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :( Otherwise this would be actually an unpublished excerpt :D Like "_The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_"**

**A/N: This is from Draco's P.O.V. I find it much more interesting to write than Hermione's :)**

* * *

He shoved the kid aside and almost ran into another.

"Move!"

I had to get there before they arrived at the other side. He would surely murder me if I let him down.

I rushed through the halls of the castle trying to get to the Room of Requirement as fast as possible. I was having an adrenaline rush. _Hatch it up to nerves_ I said to myself. I turned a corner and thought my eyes were playing games on me. I'd told her to stay in the tower!

"Draco?" Her voice chilled my bones and warmed me at the same time, all fear gone.

"Hermione what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come out of the Gryffindor common room!" She looked down, ashamed maybe.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. "I was worried about you." She looked back up and into my eyes. Her uncertainty became anger. "And with very good reason apparently. What're you up to Draco? Please, don't do anything stupid" she said. Her eyes shone with un-spilled tears.

"Hermione please, trust me." I took her hands in mine after taking a look at my watch: 11:30. she stared into my eyes and I was sure she saw how desperate I was to just go with her and forget everything. "I love you Hermione."

"Draco…I…I love you too. Please, stay with me. I know you're not up to anything good or safe, so please, stay."

I couldn't hold myself any longer and I leaned down to kiss her. As I placed my lips against hers, her tears started running freely down her cheeks. She sobbed as we kissed and it tore my heart. I kissed her slowly, lovingly. She broke the kiss and bore into my eyes. Hers were pained and concerned.

"Don't kiss me like that" she said.

"How?"

"Like it's the last time, like something bad's going to happen." She sobbed and pressed her face against my chest. I held her.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say.

"I can feel you're hurt, and anxious and scared. Where were you going Draco?"

"I-…I can't tell you."

"I'll follow you."

"Hermione don't make this harder on me than it already is. I swear if I could just go away with you I would, but I can't. If I don't go now I might never come back."

"If you do, I won't know when you will." she wrapped her arms around my waist and clung to me tightly. "Take me." Her voice quivered with slight fear.

"What?"

"Take me" she repeated with a steady voice.

"Hermione you don't-…"

"Do it! If you're never coming back then just do it!" she was furious and hurt but determined. She stood on her toes and crashed her lips onto mine.

I wanted her. It was undeniable.

I kissed her with more confidence, letting her know how much I wanted her. The kiss deepened becoming passionate and demanding. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and I took her waist trying to be gentle but she pressed herself against me. It all heated up until I had her up against a wall.

I broke the kiss and took a step back letting go of her.

"No…" She threw herself at me wrapping her arms around my neck and started kissing me again. I placed my hands on the sides of her face and pulled her back gently.

"I can't Hermione, not like this. You deserve something better." I looked away not being able to meet her eyes.

"But I want you to! Don't you understand?"

"I do understand. But I also understand that you're not thinking straight right now."

"Maybe, maybe not. I just know I want you Draco. I love you and don't want to lose you. If I have to give you up for just a while I might as well have something memorable to remember. Something special…"

I felt just as much love and lust and desire to do her biding but I knew I would just endanger her. I always had and it wasn't going to change. I wanted to give her what she wanted but at a better time, in a nice way.

"I'm really sorry." She raised her arms to hit my chest and I grabbed her wrists. I bent down and kissed her with as much love and passion as I could. She was eager, hopeful, but I broke the kiss, let go off her wrists and muttered an "I love you" before running down the hall on my way to the Room of Requirement.

"Draco!" she screamed my name, calling out to me in agony, but I ignored her. I couldn't turn back because I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself again. I loved her too much and I was just causing her trouble. I heard her crying before I could turn another corner and run down the hall leading to the door. My vision blurred and I touched my cheek only to find them wet with tears I hadn't been able to hold.

I reached the door at the end of the hall and just stared at it. I paced three times thinking of what I needed of the room and then stopped to turn the knob. With my free hand I wiped my tears and tried to compose myself before stepping in.

I opened the door and walked in.

I started thinking about all the moments I'd spent with her. Her soft lips on mine, her smile, her curly hair bellowing around her in the wind. I was leaving them behind now. No one could be sure when or if I would see her again but I surely hoped I would.

I walked through the tall maze of lost and forgotten objects looking for the Evanescent Cabinet. I'd come here many times before to fix it. It had all been for tonight. I saw it and quickened my pace. I stood in front of it, amazed at what I had done.

A knock came from inside.

I swallowed my fear and my nerves along with my thoughts of that perfect girl I had just left behind.

As I turned the latch on the mirrored door, I thought…

_This isn't the end, not really…_

_Just the beginning of it._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I never said they would end up together or that he wouldn't get to his engagement. :) OBSTRUCT.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


End file.
